The differences you make
by ShadowHearthWalker
Summary: !DISCONTINUED!Percy Weasley hides himself behind a mask and is constantly shunned. Ophelia starts fresh in her third year with no memories about herself. Both are practically invisible to everyone. So what happens when, one night, Percy and Ophelia get locked together in the room of requirement? Will they survive each others company?
1. Chapter 1

The differences you make

Intro:

Percy Weasley was not a rebel. Hahaha. Understatement of the century. He always acted like a pompous prat, speaking in the most annoying way known to wizard kind. He was the type of person who memorised rule books for fun. He always made sure his uniform was neat and immaculate every morning. He was fussy, snobby and a know-it-all. That was what Percy acted like every day. Key word: acted. For that was not how the real Percy was like. He had never told anyone, not even his parents, how close he came to being put in Slytherin, because if he did, he was sure that his family would mock him for being a turncoat. He always hid how sensitive and fragile he was underneath his fussy, pompous act. How all he wanted was to be loved, not shunned and picked on. Many years later, the Weasley's would argue whose fault it was for Percy Weasley's obsession. Some would say it was Percy's fault for following her into the room of requirement. Others say that it was Albus Dumbledore's fault for letting her join Hogwarts in the first place. Some blame themselves and others for not noticing they were missing. Whoever's fault it was, the Weasley's felt the need to congratulate whoever was originally responsible for helping Percy Weasley out of his shell. Oh yeah, and none could forget the girl who did so. We begin in 1991, at Hogwart's front gate.

Chapter 1: Forgotten identity

Dumbledore POV:

"Have a nice day, minister," I told Cornelius Fudge happily as I exited the room. It was a week before school started, and I had requested a meeting concerning what the school supplies. As I exited the ministry, I prepared to apparate back to Hogwarts. After the disorienting experience of apparation passed, I happily strolled up to the gate. I was taken aback to find a girl that looked to be 13 with jet black hair, pure obsidian eyes and a witch's robe pointing a wand at her with one hand and a longsword in her other.

Ophelia POV:

Well, it seems that the fates hate me. I woke up in front of a gate with no memory of how I got here. I began to panic as I remembered a book where the main character woke up in a place that she had no memory of how she got there. He apparently lost all his memories. I quickly checked I remembered who I was. _Age: 13 Gender: Female (Duh) Name: Ophelia… Fricking hell! What's my last name?! Ok Ophelia, calm down. On with the questions. Parents: … School: … Address: ... What is the incantate for the stunning spell: STUPEFY What do you need to make polyjuice: Lacy wings, boomslang ski-_ I saw an old man with a cheerful expression suddenly appear. I gaped in shock, then remembered apparation. He still had to notice me so I stealthily drew my wand and sword in case I needed them. He stopped in front me.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily. "My dear, who are you?" He asked. I eyed him suspiciously. He kinda looked like Albus Dumbledore. Wait… "Professor Dumbledore?" I asked in surprise. "My girl, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore regareded me with an expression that I was pretty sure was mirroring mine; the look of shock. "Well, I'm not sure. One moment I was somewhere, and the next, I'm here with no memory of how I got here or who I am," I summed up for him. Dumbledore just peered at me. I felt a slight presence at the back of my mind, and I knew the old man was using legilimens. But something told me that I could trust him, so I didn't throw him out of my mind. A few moments later, the presense withdrew, as all Dumbledore needed to know was if I were the enemy or not. "I think you should come into the castle, my dear. Maybe there we can help you with your memory," Dumbledore announced after an seconds thought. And with that, I followed a very confused Albus Dumbledore into the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **And, yeah. That's all so far. Sorry if it's a bit bad or short. I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interrogations**

 **Ophelia POV:**

"Lemon drop, my dear?" Asked Dumbledore as he took a seat at his desk. "Umm, no that you," I declined politely. I still didn't trust this man completely and I wasn't going to accept anything of his. "Right. Well feel free to look around. Severus will be here in a moment," I nodded, but stayed in my seat. A few moments later, there was a loud knock on the door. "Enter," Dumbledore called cheerily. A moment later, a tall man with a pale complexion and greasy looking dark hair came in. "Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" He asked in a drawling voice. "Yes Severus. Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain it to you?" The man Severus took a seat. Dumbledore then turned to me. "Ophelia, this is professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts. He is also a master legilimens, and he might be able to help you. My dear, I want you to trust us and let professor Snape in your memories. Is that alright?" I simply nodded.

"Good. Severus, this is Ophelia. She showed up at the Hogwarts gate this morning with no memory of who she is. Could you please use Legilimency on Ophelia to see if you can find any other memories? I would do it myself, but you are an more skilled Legilimens than me. Severus nodded. "One…Two…Three…LEGILIMENS!" He shouted. I instantly felt a presence in my mind, but instead of pushing it out, I left it alone. I felt it sift around in my memories, or rather what was still intact of them. It lingered on a few while passing straight by others. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the pressure dissipated. I opened my eyes. The man Severus was standing up, his face grim. "So, Severus, did you find anything?" Dumbledore asked him. Severus just shook his head. "No, headmaster, I did not find anything that she does not already know," He said quietly. Dumbledore just nodded cheerfully, as if expecting this. "My dear, would it be alright if we used Vertaiserum?" He asked. I simply nodded in reply. After all, what did I have to hide? And my gut told me these people were trustworthy. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "My boy, would you be so kind as to go get us some Vertaiserum?" He asked. Snape dipped his head curtly and walked to the fireplace. "The dungeons!" He shouted as he vanished in the green flames.

Silence enveloped the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "My dear, could you please tell me why you carry around a sword with you? Forgive this old man's curiosity, please" He said. I sighed, knowing this was coming. "Well you see," I started to explain. "Even though my memories have holes in them, I still remember coming out of muggle restaurant one night, and suddenly someone ambushed me. I remembered I had previously bought a pocketknife for my weaponry lessons with my home schooler, as I remember them saying that it would come in handy, so I whipped it out and slashed my ambusher across the face, which bought me some time, and I ran away. Lord knows what would have happened if I wasn't carrying around that pocketknife." I shivered and continued. "So ever since then, my scholar has been teaching me to wield weapons," I finished my little story and looked at Dumbledore's face. He looked a bit sad. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a whoosh turned our attention to the fireplace. Severus was at the base of the fireplace, dusting of his robes with a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand. He walked over to me wordlessly. "Now, child, I am going to pour this down your throat. Do. Not. Panic. Or. Waste. Any. Of. This." He hissed to me, sounding out every syllable. I frowned inwardly at his fierceness, but nodded anyways and opened my mouth. He unstopped the vial and poured precisely three drops of the liquid down my throat. I felt an overwhelming sense of relaxation, and I allowed the potion to take full control.

(Hello, I am Bob. I am the line break. I like cookies. The story will be told from someone else's POV until the Vertaiserum wears of.)

 **Nobody POV:**

"What is your name?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Ophelia,"

Do you have any dark intentions to the wizarding world, in league with Voldemort, or a spy?" Snape gave a little shiver at the dark lord's name.

"No," Was the answer.

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had used legilimency on the girl, he until this point still didn't trust her completely. This time, Snape asked her a few questions.

"Who are your parents, where did you live and who tutored you?" He gripped.

"No idea, no idea and no idea," She told him cheerily.

"If you were to attend Hogwarts, what house do you think you'd be in?" A new voice joined in. Snape scowled. "Professor McGonagall. How nice to see you," He sneered at the new person.

"Ah, Minerva, this is Ophelia. She appeared today at the gates of Hogwarts with no memory about herself. We're trying to help her." Dumbledore summed up in a nutshell cheerily.

"She's also under Vertaiserum," Snape added helpfully.

"Thank you, Severus, for pointing out the obvious," She shot back. "Would it be suitable if I asked a few questions?" Dumbledore inclined his head cheerfully. "Now, if you were to attend Hogwarts, which house would you be in?" She repeated.

Ophelia answered in a blank voice. "I do not know, but it would probably be either Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Mostly leaning towards Slytherin," McGonagall pursed her lips while Snape smirked. Professor Dumbledore just smiled. "Now, unless any of you have objections, I think Ophelia here should attend Hogwarts," He told his staff. Both of them nodded. "Well, then that's sorted," He said cheerily.

Ophelia chose that moment to come about. "So, did you find anything?" She asked hopefully. Dumbledore shook his head. "However, we decided that you should attend Hogwarts as you have nowhere to go." At this, Ophelia smiled. She had always wanted to attend Hogwarts. But then she thought of something. "Professor Dumbledore," She began. "Where will I stay for the time until school starts? How will I be able to get my stationary? Will I still be able to have somewhere to spar?" She rattled question after question. Professor Dumbledore just put up his hand. "In answer to your questions, my girl, you will stay in the Slytherin dorms, as this was where you said you would probably end up in," At this, Snape smirked. Seeing this, professor Dumbledore just smiled. "He will also be accompanying you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff," This effectively wiped the smirk of Snape's face. "And you and professor Snape can arrange sometime every week to spar if you want," At this, Snape glared at the ground but didn't respond. He knew that he was the only one in the castle who knew how to spar. Being a double agent had its perks, however risky. He also understood that it would be useful to have someone who could teach the light an emergency skill. Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well, now that everything has been sorted, you can go to the Slytherin dorms for a rest. I imagine that all the excitement of today has exhausted you. Professor Snape will also give you the timetables of your lessons and a map of this castle. For someone new, this place can be very confusing. Now, if you'd excuse me, this old man has paperwork to do. Horrible." Dumbledore gave a small shudder as he gestured to the high stacks of paperwork. Snape took this as their cue to leave, and practically dragged Ophelia out of the door. When the door slammed shut, Minerva turned to Albus. "Albus, do you know why Severus is acting so disdainful to one of his soon-to-be-snakes? I though he favoured his Slytherins?" She asked him curiously. Dumbledore sighed. "I think Severus is just unhappy that the girl could be in any other house, especially Gryffindor," He explained. Minerva just nodded, turned into a cat, and stalked out of the room with her tail in the air. Dumbledore sighed. Now he had two staff that were unhappy that a student could have very easily landed in the other's house or their own. He rubbed his temples. Really, he was getting a bit too old to do his job. "Mindy!" He called. A small house elf appeared with a crack. "Master is needing something from Mindy?" She asked. Dumbledore sighed. "Mindy, please bring me a headache relief potion." With a nod, Mindy snapped her fingers and dissaparated away. Dumbledore sighed. He really was getting too old for this.

* * *

 **If any of you are fans of Dumbledore, I suggest you don't read this story. !Manipulative Dumbledore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's just some tough sibling love, right?**

 **Percy Weasley POV:**

This morning, our house was in an atrocious state of panic. Dad was double checking when our auror and car was coming, Ronald was in a frenzy of inorganization as he bustled around the house scounging for his things, Ginevra was whining to mum again. "But mum, can't I go? Please please please?" She practically begged. Mum just sighed. "No, Ginny. You've still got one more year before you can go," She told Ginevra while not even turning away from her scrambled eggs. The twins were coming down the stairs with their trunks. Good to know that at least someone was organized for school in this house other than me. And me? I was sitting at the table polishing my prefects badge and trying not to dwell on how horrible my life was. A voice jarred me back to reality.

"Well if it isn't" The twin on the left said with a grin much like the Cheshire cat's as he came down the stairs.

"Itzy," Said his twin with an identical grin.

"Bity,"

"Perfect,"

"Prefect,"

"Percy," They both chorused together in sync.

I groaned, but they weren't finished there.

"Really, you'd think that after all the times he's polished that badge, it would be shiny" Said T No 1.

"Yet, it's still a dull silver" Said T No 2.

"Well allow us"

"To make"

"Your badge"

"Much more, shall we say, interesting"

And with that, the little thieves swiped my badge from my hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" I cried as I made a desperate attempt to grab it from his hands.

They chuckled simulations.

"Oh, is perfect prefect Percy missing his ickle badge now?" One of them mocked.

"Nah, I don't think he is. After all, by the looks of it, he barely even polishes it. That is so unlike him. The other said.

"I do polish it! I was polishing it this morning!" I said in a feeble attempt to get it back. They just looked at each other with this evil glimmer in their eyes that I didn't like in the slightest. They, they wordlessly ran up the stairs with my badge. I took off after them. They ran into their room and slammed the door. I reached it a second later and pushed on the handle. It was locked. "I demand you open up the door right this moment," I demanded in my best stern voice. Nothing happened.

Finally, the door opened and there was one of them standing in the doorway with my badge in his hand and a guilty expression on his face. I immediately suspected something was wrong. "What did you do?" I asked cautiously. He grimaced. "Well, George and I were going to dye your badge blue by dunking it in a bucket of paint," He confessed. "However, before I could stop him, George dunked it into the wrong bucket of paint. Instead of the paint that would wear of in a few hours, he put it in the permanent one. The one that is water proof, spell proof, and paint removal potion proof," I threw a fit. Mum hit the two of them with a no-flying for the entire next holidays and a three-week de-gnomeing. I will have to see professor Dumbledore to get a new badge when we arrive.

But by the time we got to the station, mum was no longer mad at them as it was time for us to go. I went to sit in the prefect's compartment and braced myself for the on-slaughter rejection from the other prefects. I sighed. This year was already off to a wonderful start.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the length of this chapter everyone. So Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A very literal bump in and the sorting**

 **Percy Weasley POV:**

I stared out my window at the passing country side. The endless fields of grass and mountains gradually blurred as my eyesight faded away and I fell into a deep sleep. I was rudely awoken by the compartment door being opened to reveal Marcus Flint, a fifth year Slytherin. When he saw me, he sneered.

"Well, if it isn't gryffindork's resident know-it-all," He jeered at me. I just sighed. What a git. "What's the matter, Weasel? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted. "You know, I saw a redhead that looked to be a first year go past me," He continued. "He had freckles, hand-me-down robes and that distinctive blood-traitor air around him. He must be one of your spawn. By this rate, your family will be broke and you'll be a mere shadow. Oh wait, it wouldn't affect you!" He said nastily. I opened my mouth to reply when a new voice bet me to it.

"Leave him alone," It said as the owner of the voice stepped through the doorway. She had long platinum blond hair, wide blue eyes and a prefect's badge. Flint saw her and smirked.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I'll leave you two lovebirds to it," And with that, he slinked out of the compartment with a grace that one so obese should **NOT** have. I swivelled my head around to stare at the girl. She just gave me an innocent look.

"What?" She asked.

"Wha? How? Whaaat?" I spluttered. Oh yeah Percy, real smooth. Now she thinks you're an idiot. Summoning up my remaining dignity, I asked again in a manner that was closer to normal than gibberish.

"How did you get Marcus Flint to go out like that?" I asked calmly. The girl smiled.

"It actually is pretty simple. All you have to do is go to the library and study ahead for charms. My personal favourite is the one that makes the desired body parts encased in ice. What's cool about it is that the ice can only be melted by itself. Marcus Flint made the mistake of being the first person to irritate me after I learnt the charm," She explained. I felt a grin tug at my lips.

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Sure!"

(This is Alex talking. I am the time skip. Time skip 15 minutes in the 3rd prefects compartment. Whiz…Bang!)

"You got it!" She cried as I finally managed to perform the charm that the girl, Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater was teaching me. "Nice, Percy!" She grinned. I felt myself go red.

"Uhh, thanks," I replied nervously. I was never one to handle praise and thanks well, as it was so rare I received it. I internally breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the castle in the distance. "We should probably start getting our things together, I can see the castle," I told her as I started gathering my things, not that I had many around the compartment though. Penelope nodded and started organizing her luggage as well. We hopped of the train and got into one of the carriages. "The Thestral pulling our cart is smaller than usual. I wonder why," Penelope said suddenly. I turned to look at her.  
"Wait you can see them?" I asked curiously. She shifted around uncomfortably.

"Wait, you don't have to tell m- "I started. She cut me off.

"No, it's ok," She took a deep breath. "It was my grandmother. When I was little, I saw her die of a heart attack,"

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Yeah, well, it all happened in the past," She replied awkwardly. We sat in silence until Penelope frowned at my badge.

"Wait, is your badge… Blue?" She asked peering at me in confusion. I grimaced and told her about Fred and George she just sighed. At that moment, we arrived at the front doors and the carriages stopped. We got out and walked side by side into the doors of Hogwarts. We could see the first years sailing in across the lake with Hagrid. We both went to sit down at our respective tables. For once, I felt happy. I had made a friend! After the feast, I headed up to Dumbledore's office to get a new badge. I was about to knock on the door, when suddenly it opened before me and a girl I hadn't seen before came walking towards me. Her head was bent and she didn't see me, so we collided into each other. I fell to the floor with a loud CRASH! My head was ringing and my vision was a blurry. I could just make out the face of professor Dumbledore and the girl peering over me.

"Percy, my boy, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak as I was still feeling a bit jittery. The girl wordlessly pulled me to my feet and handed me my glasses. How come she wasn't dazed? Come to think of it, she didn't even look like she had fallen.

"T-thank you," I made out. The girl nodded in acknowledgment, not meeting my gaze. Professor Dumbledore watched with a half amused look on his face.

"Ophelia, my dear, you might want to hurry if you don't want to miss the sorting," He told the girl. The sorting? This girl looked way too old to be a first year. She looked to be at least a second year, though she could have been a first-year due to how thin she looked. She nodded.

"Goodbye, professor Dumbledore," And with that, she ran off in the direction of the great hall. Dumbledore watched her with a twinkle in his eye, then turned to me.

"Now, my boy, what brings you here?" He asked merrily.

(Alex here again. Time skip 15 minutes to the great hall.)

 **Nobody POV:**

Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the great hall.

"Dumbar, Fay" She read. He was sorted into Slytherin.

"Dumbledore, Ophelia" She read next. The great hall erupted into whispers. Professors Dumbledore and Snape decided it would be best if the girl assumed his last name only for the sorting. Otherwise, where would she come on the sorting list? The hall settled down as Ophelia walked to the hat, attempting to become invisible. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

 **Ophelia POV:**

I heard Professor McGonagall call my name and the hall start whispering. I walked up to the front of the hall, trying my best to be inconspicuous. No such luck. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head, covering my eyes, and I could instantly hear the hat's thoughts in my head.

 _"Hmm, you're a tricky one," It said. "Never met one quite like you. You would do well in all houses. I don't know where to put you. Let's try by elimination. The one your least likely to be in is probably Hufflepufff. Your too, how do you say, feisty to be there. Gryffindor wouldn't suit you either, you don't like to charge situations head on. Well, that leaves just two houses; Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Though you would do well in there, Ravenclaw wouldn't be the best. So, it's got to be…_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted to the cheers of Slytherin house. I just smiled uncertainly, I was kinda expecting that. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Professor Snape, who was sitting at the high table. He didn't look all too happy. In fact, he looked downright sullen. I wonder why. I go to join the Slytherin table, where I take a seat next to a girl named Daphne Greengrass. She smiled at me, then turned her attention back to the front of the hall.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 'Payback' and glasses**

 **Ophelia POV:**

After dinner, we followed our prefect's prefect Abigail Turnknob and prefect Maurice Honder to the Slytherin common room.

"Ok guys, here is the entrance to the common room," Prefect Abigail Turnknob said as we stopped in front of a blank wall in the dungeons. "Brief history lesson: Salazar Slytherin liked water, so he made his common room under the lake. This blank wall will open up when you say the password. Under no light circumstances are you to share our password with other houses. The worst is that you could get expelled," She threatened. "The password changes every week. You will get it every Monday morning at breakfast VIA owl. Read it quickly before it self-destructs. This week's password is *'Sang pur', *" The wall moved to reveal the Slytherin common room.

"Boys on the right and girls on the left. Breakfast is starts at 8:00 AM, and curfew for all is at 10 AM for all years except years 5, 6, and 7. Their curfew is at 11:00 PM . Should you have any difficulties, professor Snape's private chambers are just down the stairs in the common rooms. The prefect's rooms are to your front," Prefect Maurice Honder said gruffly. With that, we all headed off to our respective common rooms. Since I had already stayed here in the past two weeks, I already knew which bed I was in. It turned out I was going to be sharing a dorm with Janet Arrol and Melissa Farseer. It seemed both girls had obsessions with makeup, hair products and gossip.

They completely ignored me when I walked in, but started whispering to each other. I caught them staring at me out of the corner of my eye as I was reading while they unpacked. I just rolled my eyes. Little egotistical vain idiots. Sometimes, you don't even need Legilimency to tell what one is thinking. And right now, I could tell Janet and Melissa were scrutinizing me. Honestly, I though Slytherin's were incapable of liking pink. Well, these two have just performed miracles in my opinion.

I put down my book to study my schedule and the two other girls out of my eye. I have never been comfortable around people, and I preferred to observe everyone I would be communicating with or doing anything with as much as possible. I watched as Janet slipped a pink and purple silk scarf in her bag. I mentally snorted. How was that supposed to keep out the wind?

Then again, the scarf was so hideous, the cold might just stay away from her out of pure fear. As I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, I caught a glimpse of Melissa's trunk. It was filled to the brim with articles of clothing, makeup bags and magazines. I could just about see her school books in the sea of pink. I wonder if this is a good enough 'difficulty' for the prefects to move me to another room with hopefully no girls that have obsessions with pink and gossip. I sighed. This was going to be a very long 5 years at Hogwarts. Melissa just looked at me like I was going insane, which I probably was. I hopped into the shower, dried myself, got dressed, and went back into my dorm. My clock read that it was 9:04. Since I did not want to be late to my classes tomorrow, I set my alarm and got my things ready. Then, I proceeded to watch the Tweedle-dee and Tweedledum put away their clothes and whatnot all around the dorm. Honestly, how did these two even get into Slytherin in the first place?

I sighed and slipped under my warm covers. Yep, this was going to be a long 5 years.

( **John here. Did you know that cats are actually plotting to take over the world?** )

 **Percy POV:**

Taking one more look in the mirror, I wiped the cheerful ways my eyes crinkled of my face and put on my serious 'mask'. I nodded curtly in approval to get in character, stride purposely to the door and pull it open, stepping out into the corridors for breakfast. Suddenly. As I step foot into the corridors, I feel something cold on my head.

I look up to discover a hideous looking creature with sagging flesh, a wide red mouth and small beady eyes on my head. I gaped at it in horror before going back into my room to charm it of my head. After all, magic was forbidden in the corridors. The damn thing just wouldn't budge of my head! I frowned and went to look in my mirror. Then it hit me. This was a blob fish. I recognized it from the book 'non-magical sea creatures' that I'd read last holiday. How in the world did this get on my head? And was a really a coincidence that it was a sea creature since a few people knew that I had a fear of sea creatures? Wait… Taking a deep breath, I put my hands on the blob fish and try to pry it of my head while also trying not to scream. Yep, make that a deathly fear of sea creatures. It came off my head easily, like a hat. As quickly as possible, I set it down. It was made of plastic. It was a prank. I carefully looked over the thing for any traces of who it could have been from when I noticed a piece of parchment attached to the back of the toy. It had seven words on it. Seven words that broke me.

'Paybacks and vengeance. You deserve it all.' Was scrawled messily across the note. I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

George.

Why?

What have I ever done to be pranked, tested on, called names, ridiculed, shunned, neglected on an almost daily bases? What have I ever done? I know that I seem to be a book hugging, rule abiding, pompous prat, but that's just to protect myself and everyone around me. You guys just picked on me for no reason other than the fact I enjoyed reading and studying more than Quidditch? I only obey and uphold rules since I don't want anyone I love to get hurt.

I hastily wiped the tears that had made their way across my cheeks away. All because I didn't bail him out about the Quidditch ban. It's not your fault you were too scared to tell me the truth. But I knew George meant more. He meant that I also deserved all the pranks, the name calling, the horridness. Just because I liked to study. Speaking of studying, I put my mask back on and headed out again to the great hall, but not before I destroyed the damn Blob fish and the horrible note.

"Incendio!"

The toy and note went up in flames with a satisfying crackle and crunch. I turned on my heels and went out of my room, trying not to dwell on my miserable life. As I strolled out into the corridor, my thoughts were whirling about the unfairness of life. I didn't pay heed to where I was going, so, naturally, as fate seems to hate me, I crashed into someone. At this ungodly time of morning. Perfect. This is going to be a good day. I can feel it in my bones which I'm pretty sure might be fractured.

( **Heeeeeeey! It's your favourite line break, John! Now onto the 'glasses' part of the chapter** )

 **Ophelia POV:**

I woke at 7:00 AM, got dressed and ready, grabbed all my required things for today, put them in my feather-light bewitched bag. I was ready for lessons. Oh yeah, can't forget my sword. I put that in the special compartment of my robe. Yes, I did put a compartment on my robe for my sword. Grabbing my map, I headed out the Slytherin common room to the great hall. Hardly anyone was up this early, as it was still about 7:30 AM, and just walked around the castle a bit, studying my map of Hogwarts. I ended up in a bit of a jumble, as I am hopeless at direction and that stuff. I was about to turn around and backtrack when suddenly I banged into something. It was a person. They yelped in surprise and grabbed the nearest thing they could reach as they fell backwards, while I had darted sideways. Unfortunately, the nearest thing happened to be my robes, so I fell with them. I felt my glasses slip of my face and I made to snatch them out of the air. I missed. Typical. I landed on top of the person very awkwardly. Very, very, very awkwardly. My face was mere inches away from theirs. And of course, it was a guy. We just stayed in that position for a few moments before he winced. I immediately felt bad. I was probably crushing him somewhere. I hastily sprang up. Wait… Where were my glasses?

"Accio glasses," I muttered. My glasses came zooming to me from the floor. I bent down to help the person up.

"Thank you," He replied with a wince as he went to pick up his glasses.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He grimaced before replying.

"Well, judging by how I feel, I'm probably bruised, but not broken." His expression turned curious. "Forgive me for asking, but are you not the same girl I ran into last night?" I regarded him. He was tall, had red hair and freckles.

"Yep, that's me," I answered.

"Ok, then, see you around," He told me.

"Yeah…" Then I remembered something. "Could you tell me where potions is? It's my first class and I'm hopelessly lost.," As I said this, his face brightened a little.

"Good luck for potions. Professor Snape hates us and takes points of us for the smallest of things. He also favours the Slytherins so try not to upset them else professor Snape will be on you in a second," He told me, speaking more happily than before. I was confused. I had potions with the Gryffindor's for my first class, and this person was saying that professor Snape supposedly hated us. This couldn't be right since professor Snape is nice to all the Slytherin's and lets them get away with a lot of things. Well, everyone except me. What does that man have against me? Unless… My suspicions were correct when I glanced at the boy's chest. He had a red prefect badge pinned on his robe.

"Umm, well, professor Snape is actually pretty nice to us. Well, everyone except me, though," I said softly. He frowned, before his expression cleared and his face went cold.

"Remove it!" He ordered. I just stared at him with a confused expression.

"Remove what?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Don't try to play innocent. What Slytherin would not take the opportunity to trick or humiliate me? Remove the hex!" He cried. That was just sad. Hogwarts is so split up. The Gryffindors are barking at the Slytherin's for something they probably didn't do, and the Slytherin's are constantly trying to harm and humiliate the Gryffindors. The teachers aren't doing anything as well, and some are even showing favouritism! I sighed.

"Percy, I promise that I haven't hexed, charmed, cursed or poisoned you. I also can tell you that not all Slytherins are evil," I explained patiently like one would talk to a five-year-old. He kind of looked shocked that I knew his name.

"If you don't mind asking, how do you know my name?" He asked. I smirked a Slytherin smirk

"Ahh, but that would be telling," I told him with a smile that never reached my eyes. He just shook his head.

"The dungeons are here. The charms corridor is here. The transfiguration block is here, you go out of the castle from here to the greenhouses, the great hall is here and if you tell me, I can tell you where your other subjects your taking this year are," He explained, pointing to each of the places in turn.

"I am taking arithmancy and divination," I told him. "I was placed in the fifth-year divination class, though, for some reason. Apparently, the professors all though I was a bit psychic," He nodded.

"Well, arithmancy is over here, and divination is up this tower," He pointed at them.

"I don't know how I'm going to remember all of this," I half mumbled to myself. Percy thought for a moment before perking up.

"Come with me," He told me before striding to a door, pulling it open and walking in. I quickly followed suit. We appeared to be in an empty classroom.

"Here, I know a spell that can mark where these are on the map," He told me as he put his stuff down and pointed his wand at the map.

"Ahem, marcosis destinadio!" He cried. The places he had previously pointed to now had red spots and were labelled. I smiled at him uncertainly.

"Oh, um, thanks," I muttered. He nodded.

"Well, you better get to class. I don't want to give you a detention for being late," He said in a lordly manner. I smiled once more at him, but I made sure it didn't reach my eyes. Then, I exited class.

 _"Hmm, I probably should visit the hospital wing. My eyesight is a bit blurry. Never mind. I'm sure It'll clear up after a bit. Meanwhile…"_ I thought. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching and pointed my wand at my glasses.

"Oculist corrigidus," I murmur. The lenses of my glasses blur as if water was on it and then cleared. I put them on. "Perfect," I smiled.

 **Nobody POV:**

Ophelia and Percy both walked off to their respective classes, neither giving the other a second thought. However, neither realised that they had the other glasses… This would be the cause of many future problems, though.

* * *

 **Sorry for the bad plot and all, guys. Review Please, it makes me happy. *Sang pur: Pure blood in French**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Classes, names and peacock daddy's boys**

 **Ophelia POV:**

After my bump in with Percy Weasley, (Don't ask how I know his name. I'll just say I'm a bit of a stalker) and breakfast, I gathered my things and headed down to the dungeons for potions. I was about 20 minutes early, so I took out my potions textbook and went over some things. About 10 minutes later, professor Snape swept into the class. I was still the only one here. Snape payed me no attention, only went to sit at his desk and scan the room with a menacing scowl. A few moments later, I heard voices and laughter.

"Oh man, Lee," One voice said.

"You should have seen his face!" Another said

Someone, presumably Lee, laughed. A moment later, three people walked into the class.

Two of them looked identical, and both had red hair, were tall and had freckles. They smiled at each other mischievously and opened their mouths simultaneously.

"Good morning, professor," They chorused. Professor Snape sneered at them.

"Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, sit down," He barked. The two twins and a boy with dark, curly hair and dark skin went to sit at a table, grinning. Wait, _Weasley_? I glanced inconspicuously at the two redheads. Indeed, they did resemble Percy Weasley. I figured that they must be his brother, even though I could tell from just the first class they were nothing like him. After everyone had arrived, professor Snape stood up and spoke in a silky, drawling voice.

"Welcome to third year potions. This year, I have no tolerance for mischief," At this, Snape glowered nastily at the Weasleys. "So, I will be assigning you partners from the other house for the month as a trial. If you do not behave after a month of pairing with your choice, I will pair you up with your old partner again," He smirked as he watched the Gryffindor's horrified expressions. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and proceeded to read of a bunch of names. I sat and listened to him rattle of a bunch of names that weren't mine. Finally, he got to the last pair

"Ophelia and Fred," He read, snapping the paper shut with a smirk. He glanced around at the shell-shocked Gryffindor's and the smug Slytherins. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go sit with your partners!" He barked. All the Gryffindor's reluctantly dragged themselves and their things to where the sneering Slytherin's had lazily parked themselves. All except me. I grabbed myself and marched to where the Weasley twin who was still gathering his stuff was stationed at, much to the shock of the Slytherin's and the confusion of the Gryffindor's. Snape watched this with a scowl. "You will be brewing the draught of befuddlement which can be used to counter the effects of minor truth potions. Ingredients are on the board. Instructions are in your textbook. I will not tolerate any arguing or fighting. Begin. The class just sat in awkward silence before pairs started talking to each other. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Fred. Well, it looks like I'm your partner," I said in what I hopped was a cheery voice. Fred just eyed me suspiciously. Can't say I blame him. I continued. "Anyways, I know that you probably won't easily trust a snake, so I'll tell you this. I could off easily have gone into Gryffindor. It's just that I don't like to charge situations head on, instead, I like to look at everything before calculating my move," I told him. He was still eying me warily, which really was unlike him. He probably hadn't ever met an enthusiastic Slytherin that was talking to him without disgust or being forced to. He stayed still for a moment before grinning.

"Great! Well, I'll get the ingredients. You prepare our cauldron," He said happily, before bustling of to the ingredient stores. I frowned. I really hope he isn't going to prank me.

 **Fred POV:**

When professor Snape announced that he was pairing us with Slytherins, I wanted to just walk out of the class right there. However, I was really surprised when he paired me and that new Slytherin girl that had professor Dumbledore's last name with me, and it was pretty hard to surprise a prankster. Lee Jordan's been trying for years, and still hasn't succeeded yet. I became even more surprised when the girl started talking to me without sneering or acting disdainful. I decided to give her a chance, since she could be my one-way ticket to an Outstanding if she is really was smart as she looks. She also doesn't seem like someone who would be a nose browner like Percy or a usual Slytherin. I gathered up all the needed ingredients and left Snape's stores.

 **Nobody POV:**

When Fred Weasley came back, he discovered that his new partner had already finished setting the cauldron and equipment up. He deposited the ingredients onto the table and consulted his textbook. He and Ophelia both read their first instruction numerous times before acting, Fred cutting scurvy grass while Ophelia diced the sneezewort. A few minutes after they had both started chopping, Ophelia stopped and glanced at Fred, who was cutting too much grass each slice. She put a held up a hand and Fred stopped chopping. She then proceeded to explain to Fred how to properly chop the grass. When he still didn't get it right, she realized his knife grip was wrong and corrected it. After that, Fred and Ophelia were the first to properly complete their draught. They also hadn't had any accidents, since Ophelia excelled at potions and kept giving Fred tips on his techniques. Ophelia and Fred both also received the only Outstanding in the class. They had also become friends, regardless of the house unity problems.

 **Ophelia POV:**

As I slunk inconspicuously to transfiguration, which was my second class, someone cornered me. It was a boy who was shorter than me and had platinum blond hair. He had high cheekbones and an arrogant air around him.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked politely. He sneered nastily at me.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," He paused, obviously waiting for me to recognize the name, which I didn't.

"Hello, Draco. What do you want from me?" I tried again politely. It wouldn't do me any good to get mad and hex the boy. He leered at me.

"I just wanted to warn you against socializing with blood traitors. We won't take kindly to you if you do," He threatened. I just frowned and put on my best creepy face.

"And who, pray tell, are you to give me instructions and threaten me? And how old are you, even?" I asked Malfoy. He just sneered again. Sneering was like an addiction to some Slytherins.

"Wow, a mud blood in Slytherin. That's a first," I just frowned.

"Funny that, Draco. You actually can't back up that insult with any corporeal proof that I'm a mud blood. Heck, even I don't know who my parents were. Though, judging from my still intact memories, I can assure you I am not a mud blood as I can remember having private magic tutoring before I was found outside the Hogwarts gate by headmaster Dumbledore," I explained sweetly. Draco still had his mouth in a scowl/sneer. I honestly couldn't tell.

"That makes it even worse, then if you're a pureblood and aligning yourself with blood traitors. Though you could be pureblood, you obviously are very uneducated if you don't know how influential and rich we are," He sneered, puffing up his chest in pride. I was getting irritated.

"Look, peacock daddy's boy, I really need to get to transfiguration, so if you'd be so kind to get out of my way. I know a very nasty hex that can cause the recipient to break out in boiling pus-filled boils. Also, you shouldn't speak so arrogantly to your elders, boy," I told him and pushed past him to get to transfiguration. He just stared at me with a shell-shocked and murderous expression. I smirked. Guess nobody had ever stood up to that spoilt little brat before. I'm going to have to watch my back now. Oh well. The more enemies you have, the more it proves you have a backbone.

( **Alex here, guys. Time skip 1 hour to Dumble's office. Here. We. GO!** )

I checked the note professor Dumbledore had given me. Yes, this was definitely the entrance to his office. He said to meet him right after transfiguration in his office. He didn't say what his password was, though I was pretty sure it was 'chocolate frog'. He had put in as a P.S that his favorite candy was chocolate frogs, which seems totally irrelevant to me, unless it was a secret code. Sure enough, the moment I said, 'chocolate frog', the gargoyles sprang apart to reveal a staircase rotating to face me. I climb up the staircase and was greeted by the sight of professor Dumbledore's office. The man himself sat behind a large wooden desk in a squashy purple armchair. I looked around in fascination. The first time I was here, I was busy trying to remember my identity and was being mentally attacked by my potions teacher. Yeah, one could say I didn't have a lot of time to look around. Professor Dumbledore smiled cheerily.

"Ophelia, my dear, take a seat, please," I sat down in the red armchair opposite him.

"My girl, I have called you here today because you need a last name. Since you can't remember yours and it would not be suitable if you used mine or any of my staff's, you can choose your own." He told me with a twinkle in his eye. I nodded curtly. All the better to practice my Slytherin mask.

"So, what name do you prefer?" He asked casually, as if he were asking me if I wanted sugar with my coffee or not. Yes, I drink coffee. And a heck lot as well. I thought for a moment before replying.

"If it is alright, I would like my last name to be dualwind," Professor Dumbledore just smiled with that twinkle. Damn. Doesn't he _ever_ stop twinkling?

"Very well, my dear. Here, take this slip so you don't get in trouble with professor Binns. Though I doubt he will notice you were gone. The man is very passionate about history of magic," He handed me a slip. Taking this as my cue of dismissal, I stood up and pushed my chair in.

"Thank you for your time, professor Dumbledore. Have a nice day," I told him quietly. He just kept smiling. I closed the door and headed of to history of magic.

* * *

 **And here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Also, if you are a Malfoy or golden trio fan, don't read. There will be Malfoy and Golden trio bashings. I'm thinking of moving the rating down. Tell me if I should. REVIEW! Also, tell meh if yer find any mistakes in my spelling or grammar. Much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Le weekends and le white ferret Malfoy**

 **Percy POV:**

As I walked away from the girl towards the great hall, I realized that my eyesight was painfully clear. I might have to visit madam Pomphrey. Who knows if I banged my head too badly when I collided with her. Wait, maybe I had scraped my glasses. I removed them from my face and held them out. Hmm, they looked normal, but you can never tell. I ducked into yet another empty classroom before taking out my wand.

"Oculist corrigidous," I murmur. The glasses blur and ripple, then still. I smiled and slipped them on again. I smile in a self-satisfied manner, getting back in my perfect-prefect-Percy persona (jeez, that was a lot of 'p's') and stride out the door like I owned the place for the second time that day towards the great hall.

 **Nobody POV:**

After a hectic first week, the weekends had arrived. For the Gryffindor's, this meant curling in an armchair in the common room with a game or a book, or enjoying the sun and shade talking with friends. For the Ravenclaws, this meant chilling around the castle talking, reading or playing games. For the Hufflepuffs, this meant hanging out with friends doing leisure activities. And for the Slytherins, this meant staying with 'friends' (I prefer 'allies') in the common room or just hanging around the castle. Granted, there was a lot of talk going around the castle. Even in the staff

"Ahh, Filius, you have got to try one of these scones," said Minerva Meowgongagall as some Slytherins had christened her as she handed the plate of scones to Filius Flitwick. He took one with a smile and sighed.

"I agree, Minerva. The house elves have really outdone themselves. So, how have classes been?" He asked happily. It was the weekly informal staff meetings and both MeowGonagall and Flitwick were happy. They had talented students with potential this year in their classes, the sun was shining high in the sky and the scones were simply _marvellous_.

"Classes have been excellent so far. Miss Granger managed to turn her matchstick into a needle on her sixth attempt," MeowGonagall beamed. Flitwick smiled and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the staff room door banged open to reveal one grumpy Severus Snape sweeping into the staff room. Minerva and Filius looked quite taken aback by his angry attitude.

"Severus. How have classes been?" Minerva inquired. Snape just growled before letting out a rant.

"Awuful! Absolutely awful!" He yelled. "This bunch are bigger the dunderheads than I could even think! Longbottom has already blown up his third cauldron!" Minerva sighed.

"Severus, surely they can't be this bad?" She asked wearily. Snape just glowered.

"Oh, they are all worthless. Especially Potter. All the fame must have gotten to his head. He's an arrogant brat, just like his father," He spat out with hatred in his voice. At this, Filius frowned.

"Severus, Harry Potter is one of the best at charms in my class, just like his mother. Surely he is not as bad as you say?" He squeaked, not quite catching the brief flash of pain that passed on the potion masters face before it was gone.

"Oh, this year's students are bad. So bad, in fact, that out of all my classes, the only students to get an Outstanding on a potion was a duo that included _Fred Weasley,"_ Minerva opened her mouth to retort when the door opened again, this time revealing professor's Sprout and Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat down.

"Right. Now that everyone is here, let's begin. Are there any problems anyone wishes to address?" He asked is staff. Professor MeowGonagall spoke up.

"Albus, I have a question. Why are the scones not usually made up to this quality?" The transfiguration mistress asked so seriously that professor Sprout and Flitwick started to laugh. Professor Dumbledore just grinned.

 **Percy POV:  
** I scanned my arithmancy homework once more before stepping out of my room into the halls for a walk to the library. Thankfully I encountered nobody on the way to the library. However, Hogwarts seemed to be against me today and I ended up a little bit lost. Suddenly, a dark figure crashed into me at full speed. Desserts and food went flying. The figure cursed before we went down. Ouch. Wait, someone was stealing from the kitchen! I scrambled to my feet, pulling my glasses on and gazed at the figure on the floor. He was quite small, so was probably a firstie. I caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair. Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, what do you think you are doing stealing from the kitchens?" I asked in a authoritive voice. The figure sat up and sneered at me. Yup. Definitely Malfoy.

"Weasley. Get out of the way," He snarled. I frowned.

"Mister Malfoy, I am a prefect. You will not speak to me in such a rude manner," He just smirked.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, you blood traitor? My father could run your family into the ground with a mere thought!" He jeered at me. I sighed.

"Mister Malfoy, why are you stealing from the kitchens?" I asked again.

"None of your business, Weasel," He shot back.

"Mister Malfoy, as a prefect, I have every right to know why you are violating the school rules. I can also dock points and give detentions," I told him in my best prefect voice. I needed it. Malfoy just glowered at me.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled and pointed his wand at me. Shocked, I felt as the spell hit me. However, as fell to the floor, I watched as Malfoy suddenly disappeared before unconsciousness enveloped me in its murky embrace.

 **Ophelia POV:**

Uhh. Who could possibly be awake at this ungodly hour? The time on my alarm read that it was 5:32 AM. Oh gosh. Apparently, the answer to my question was Janet Arrol and Melissa Farseer. They were squealing and giggling about some random fifth year Ravenclaw they found hot. Honestly, the hat was probably not thinking straight when he sorted these two. I sighed and sat up and was greeted by a horrendous sight. There, in the middle of the dorm, was Janet and Melissa squealing and bouncing around in modern day eye torture instruments. Janet was in a ridiculously tight, hideous pink sparkly dress that went to the floor. Melissa wore a pink tank top and matching mini skirt. Dear lordy. Someone burn out my eyes. How in the world were these two _Slytherins?_ Janet glanced at me and saw I was awake.

"Oh, good morning, Ophelia," She said almost mockingly. What was her problem?  
"Good morning, Janet, Melissa," I replied in an equally offending tone. She didn't notice and bared her teeth at me.

"So, Ophelia, do you think we'll be able to win Luke's heart wearing these?" She asked. I mentally facepalmed. They woke me up because of their outfits?

"Janet, Melissa, if I were you, I would wear the complete opposite of what you're currently wearing if you want Luke to at least stay stationary when he sees you and not run of in the other direction," I told them not-so-bluntly. They just gawped at me. I smirked and went to get changed. Once I was woken for the day, I was up. Donning my cloak, I decided to venture out for a morning stroll around the castle to the library. I needed to return my book. However, I had forgotten to bring my map with me. Idiot. I was about to turn around to go back to the Slytherin dorms when I saw something. What? Is that a ghost? Well, he certainly looked like one. He had a clown hat and a mischievous grin. And were those… Dungbombs? I decided to ask him.

"Excuse me sir, do you know the way to the library?" The ghost just cackled.

"Oh, a firstie! This'll be fun!" He let loose a giggle before throwing a dungbomb at me. Oh shoot. I quickly vanished it before it hit anything. The ghost, however, just laughed and threw more. I'm going to get into big trouble for this. After vanishing the bombs, I cast a silencing spell and a bubble head charm around the ghost which stopped the bombs. He wailed.

"Oh, attacking poor Peevsie, are we!" It shrieked. Ouch. My ears.

"Mister Peeves, what are you doing with the dung bombs? Who are you planning to prank?" I asked. Peeves eyed me suspiciously.

"Peeves ain't telling you!" He cackled. Ok. Plan B then.

"Mister Peeves, if you tell me, I may be able to help you as long as you don't get them in trouble or cause too much trouble. I won't say a thing," I told him. "Also, could you please tell me where is the library?" I asked him, holding my wand loosely in case Peeves decided to throw bombs at me again. He squinted at me before letting loose another cackle.

"Oh, Peevsie can see you're a prankster at heart!" I cringed.

"Um, thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a complement or not.

"Wee Potty and his gang are going to get it!" He shouted. I was infinitely glad for the silencing charms.

"Umm, Harry Potter, if that's who you're talking about, is in Herbology first lesson on Monday," I told him, secretly charming the bombs so the mess was only visible to Harry Potter and his friends. That was a really handy spell to learn last year from my mentor. Peeves just glared at me.

"How do I know you're not pulling my tailcoats?" He asked while hefting a bomb. I sighed. This was expected.

"Well, let's just say I know the enemy well," I told him. "Now, if you want me to remove those charms, please tell me where the library is," Peeves grinned.

"Oh, that's easy!" And he proceeded to babble of a string of directions so fast I couldn't catch them. With a sigh, I removed the charms.

"Could you repeat that, please?" I asked. Peeves, however, just cackled.

"I don't need too!" And poking his tongue at me, he zoomed of, no doubt to prank more people. Great. I ended up completely lost and there was only hallway after hallway in my line of sight. Wait, what was that? I heard someone shout a spell. Even though it was a little faint, I could tell it was coming from in front of me. I ran to the source of the noise and found a boy with white blond hair had just stunned a slightly older boy. With no time to think, I cast the first spell that came to mind at the blond boy.

BANG! Where the blond boy used to be, now there stood a white ferret that was squealing and hopping around. Sigh. So much for the library. Wait, was the ferret… MALFOY?

* * *

 **Phew! That's chapter seven guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the quality of this chapter. It should get a bit more interesting from the next chapters on. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Le weekends and Le white ferret Malfoy II**

 **Nobody POV:**

Draco Malfoy suddenly drew his wand and pointed it at Gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled and Percy fell the floor, stunned. Malfoy sneered. Some prefect if he could not dodge a stunner cast by a first year. However, this deed was not unobserved. A girl with smouldering obsidian eyes stepped forward and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

BANG!

A white ferret was now in the place that Malfoy was. The girl stunned the ferret and pick it up. Then, she walked over to Percy.

"Ennervate," Percy looked around with a bewildered expression before clamouring to his feet.

"Thank you. What happened?" He asked.

"Malfoy here stunned you and I turned him into a ferret," She summed up. Percy stared at her with a frown.

"Are you that girl I bumped into on Monday?" He questioned. She nodded. Percy directed his gaze to the ferret in her arms.

"So, what should we do with him?" She asked him.

"Let's take him to professor McGonagall and tell her that he was stealing from the kitchens and attacked another student," He told her. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards as she had another thought.

"Great idea. I may or may not have forgotten how to turn him back into a human. Also, he might run of so why don't we levitate him?" She asked sweetly. Normally, Percy would be against such rule breaking. But he was going to make an allowance just this time as vengeance for stunning him and insulting his family. Not that it hadn't already happened before with Ron, though. He nodded his approval to Ophelia, and Malfoy's eyes widened. He had been counting on Percy's strict and pompous behaviour and personality to save his skin. He squealed and tried to run out of Ophelia's arms.

"Not so fast, Malfoy. This should teach you not to get into so many fights," She cast a quick glance around for other people or portraits, saw none and pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," She muttered and Malfoy rose in the air. Percy and Ophelia then set of for professor McGonagall's office as if they were taking a morning stroll through a park. Ophelia also 'accidentally' lost control of her charm a few times and Malfoy ended up hitting the walls.

"So, I never actually got your name," Percy said to Ophelia as they leisurely walked along the hallways which, thankfully for Malfoy, was empty.

"It's Ophelia. Ophelia Dualwind," She told him shortly. Silence followed before Ophelia spoke again.

"Where were you heading before you ran into Mister ferret - I mean Malfoy – cursed you?" She asked. Percy had to stifled a smile at this.

"I was heading to the library to get a book," He told her. She nodded and yelped as she tripped over the foot of a suit of armour. She tumbled to the ground and waved her wand around as she fell. Malfoy shot from wall to wall, squeaking in terror. Finally, he struck a chandelier and landed there. Ophelia pulled herself to her feet, grumbling.

"Where'd Malfoy go?" She asked Percy who was trying, and failing, not to burst out laughing as he pointed at the ceiling. Ophelia looked up and facepalm.

"Should we use a cushioning charm or a levitation one?" She asked Percy.

"Cushioning charm should be better as he could get stuck in the chandelier if we levitated him," Percy told her.

"Hmm, but how will we get him of the chandelier?" Ophelia asked, thinking. Then her face brightened.

"Accio," She muttered and Malfoy came zooming towards her without getting stuck in the chandelier, thankfully. He squealed and yelped nervously at Percy's next statement.

"Maybe we should petrify him," He suggested. Ophelia smirked evilly.

"Good idea,"

 **(Hehehehehehe… John thinks Malfoy's gunna get it!)**

Ten minutes later, Ophelia and Percy knocked on the door of the transfiguration mistress McGonagall with a white ferret that was not moving except his eyes. Professor McGonagall opened the door and was shocked to find this.

"Good morning, miss Dualwind and mister Weasley. What is the matter?" She asked. Percy spoke up.

"This morning, I was going to the library when I got lost and ended up outside the kitchens. I crashed into Draco Malfoy who was taking food from the kitchens, and when I told him that he should not speak disrespectfully to authoritive figures and docked points, he stunned me. Miss Dualwind then arrived and turned mister Malfoy into a ferret, as it was on the top of her mind. She then enervated me and we proceeded to head to your office. Miss Dualwind levitated mister Malfoy so he would not escape, but he got stuck in a chandelier. We got him of the chandelier, petrified him and started towards your office once more," He told her in a loud voice. Professor McGonagall looked shocked after the explanation and turned to Ophelia.

"How are you able to do a human transfiguration that is correct when you are a third year?" She asked. "Also, you can turn mister Malfoy back now," Ophelia grimaced.

"Professor, I was reading the transfiguration textbook the other day and learnt how to effectively do that. Also, I forgot how to transfer him back," Professor McGonagall sighed and waved her wand. The ferret Malfoy unfroze, hopped to the ground and transferred back into a blond aristocratic pureblood human again. His face reddened.

"Trecherous! I demand these two expelled for assault on another student!" He roared, losing his Malfoy cool. Professor McGonagall was now getting mad and put her foot down when Malfoy tried to hit Ophelia.

"Mister Malfoy! Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking another student and Fifty points for stealing from the kitchens!" She scolded. Ophelia glared swords at Malfoy. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be a ghost one hundred times over. Malfoy seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"And one month's detention with me, mister Malfoy. Be there at seven PM sharp, I do not tolerate tardiness," With that, McGonagall turned on swished on her heel and walked away. Malfoy turned to Percy and Ophelia.

"You," He hissed to Ophelia. She just smiled serenely.

"Me," She agreed. Malfoy started to turn red.

"You're just a worthless mudblood. You are going to regret what you did. My father will hear about this," He sneered before turning and swept away in a crude imitation of a graceful Snape sweep. Percy sighed.

"Ten points from Slytherin for offensive language" He muttered half to himself. Ophelia facepalmed.

"Well, I better get going now. Oh yeah, Percy, if I were you, I would stay away from the Gryffindor common room for the rest of the day," She told him before turning as well to the general direction of the library. Percy just frowned with a perplexed expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked the air in front of him before following Ophelia's rapidly retreating form to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating. Ok, so basically it was school holidays and I went overseas. I didn't bring my laptop in case I lost or broke it. Sorry for the lack of quality. I started this chapter before I went away and I had to finish it the moment I got back to my house. Chapters ten to sixteen will be up quicker since I've already planned them out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Divination**

 **Percy POV:**

Hmm, what do I have for my first class? I thought to myself, then groaned in the privacy of my room. Divination. I honestly have no idea why I signed up to do that class. Oh right. I wanted to see what my future was going to be. However, with Professor Trelawney, the chances of that were like nil. She kept predicting my death at least once a week, which of course hadn't happened yet. Fred and George found this really amusing. It was rather infuriating. Speaking of George, he hasn't spoken directly to me since the blob fish incident, nor have I.

 **(Hi. Just to be informing you that Alex the time skip will be joining you in divination. Time skip twelve hours to the Divination tower.)**

Huffing and puffing, I managed to make it up the Divination tower. I was glad I didn't have to take a break on the way, else I'd have been late, and that would be a disaster for my perfect prefect pompous Percy image. However, what I heard next made my blood run cold.

"Well well well, if it isn't the blood traitor prat," A familiar voice sneered, the owner stepping out of the shadows and backing me into a corner. I felt my mouth go dry.

"Flint. Let me go now. I need to get to class or I will be late," I told him in my best demanding authoritive voice. Apparently, it didn't work because Marcus Flint just smirked and pinned me to the wall, efficiently cutting of my air supply.

"I've wanted to do this for years now, and I finally have the chance. There's nobody to rescue you now, and there are silencing and notice-me-not charms around us," And with that, he raised his fist, leaving me wondering how in Merlin someone like Flint could put up successful notice-me-not and silencing charms. What I also wanted to know was why Slytherins were always so bent on having me as a victim. Probably because I'm a Weasley. While he was occupied, I quickly slipped out of his grasp. The perks of being small. Flint growled in frustration as I rushed into the trapdoor to the divination classroom. Apparently, he didn't take divination, thank goodness. Doing a quick scan of the room, I saw that there were quite a few empty seats, though my classmates quickly put their things on the spare chairs next to them. Oh great. There was only one other chair available, and that was next to a dark-haired girl pouring over her copy of 'unfogging the future' I made my way to the chair, and realized the class was staring at me. Was there something on my face? Oh. I wasn't doing my normal walk. I quickly corrected my mistake and the class resumed doing what they were doing. The girl glanced up at me.

"Ophelia?"

"Percy?"

We asked at the same time. We stared at each other for a moment before Ophelia moved some of her things over the table.

"Thanks," I murmured. The misty voice of professor Trelawney drifted into the room.

"Welcome, class to divination," it said softly. Professor Trelawney drifted into the room. Even after two years of seeing her, I still found her a peculiar sight. Her already enlarged eyes were even so with her large glasses. Her wild, frizzy blond hair hung around her head. Her thin frame had a shawl hanging of it, and numerous bead bracelets and bangles adorned her neck, arms and hands. Overall, she kind of reminded me of an overgrown, blond, jewellery addicted human insect.

"This year, we have a new student. Nice to see you in the physical world at last," She said dreamily. Ophelia just had a confused expression on her face.

"Please pair up and get a crystal ball. You will be trying to read each other's dreams," The class scrambled of for their friends. I looked around. People were already lined up to get crystal balls with their partners. This left just Ophelia and me. She glanced at me.

"Well, looks like we're together. I'll go get us a crystal ball," She told me before stalking to the front of the class. I sank into my pouffe. I was stuck with a Slytherin for a partner. My grades would definitely go down after this. Yes, I even cared about my divination grades. Workaholic. As I was insulting myself, Ophelia came back with a crystal ball.

"Alright. Do you want to read my dreams first or should I read yours?" She asked me.

"I do not mind," I told her. Lies. I really didn't want her to see my dreams, although I doubt that is possible with Professor Trelawney's methods.

"Ok. Jot down your latest dream on a piece of paper. I'll try my best to read it," She told me. I mentally sighed and wrote down one word on a piece of paper. I had dreamed that I was accepted by my family and everyone around me. I wrote 'Acceptance'. She saw me slip the note into my robe pocket and nodded.

 **Ophelia POV:**

When I saw Percy Weasley rush into the class, I instantly knew something was amiss. The panicked and scared look on his face said it all. He took the seat next to me. Oh great. When professor Trelawney announced we were to be in pairs, I mentally sighed. Well. I'd probably be stuck with myself now. It seemed that Percy Weasley was having similar thoughts since he had a dejected look on his face. Oh great. We were the only people in the class not paired up. Oh great. Oh great. Oh great.

"Well, looks like we're together. I'll go get a crystal ball," And with that, I turned to the front of the class to join the line. After getting that crystal ball, Percy wrote his dream on a piece of paper and slipped it into his robe pocket. He nodded and I gazed at Percy, then the crystal ball.

"Ok, so according to the textbook, I'm supposed to… meditate? And let a calm wash over me?" I looked at Percy in confusion. He frowned.

"No, that's the third step. You're supposed to first gaze into the person's dream who your trying to tells eyes and then into the ball," He told me. I nodded.

"Like this?"  
"No. Your staring too intensely,"

"Ok, so like this,"

"Yep,"

Once I mastered part one of step one, we moved onto step two.

"Erm, I don't really see anything," I admitted to Percy, who looked peeved just in the slightest. When I finally got step two, we moved onto step three, which took a lot more patience.

 **(Oh dear. Divination doesn't look to be going too well to Alex. Let's see how Ophelia and Percy are faring in ten minutes.)**

 **Nobody POV:**

Ten minutes later, Ophelia was banging her head into the table. Percy looked torn in between reprimanding her for damaging school property or giving in to the urge to add his own dent into the table. When Ophelia finally came up, she sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know _why_ I'm in a fifth-year class for this subject. Heck, I wanted to take ancient runes instead of Divination, but professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall practically forced me to take divination, and placed me in a fifth-year class," Percy nodded.

"You should go speak to the headmaster about this," He told her. Just then, the bell sounded, signalling the end of class. Ophelia just sighed again.

"Percy, I am really sorry we didn't get anything done today," He shrugged.

"It is alright. At least we are learning things," He said. A Gryffindor girl that passed their table gave them both a startled glance. Probably since a Gryffindor and Slytherin were conversing civilly with each other.

"Ok, thanks. Bye,"

"Goodbye,"

And with that, I gathered up my things and hurried of to the headmasters office.

* * *

 **Review plz!**


End file.
